This invention relates generally to monitoring systems for steer-by-wire systems.
Consumer demand for lighter weight, more fuel-efficient vehicles coupled with major advances in technology has resulted in the advent of the steer-by-wire system. The steer-by-wire system is able to reduce weight by eliminating the large mechanical linkage associated with conventional steering systems. The steer-by-wire system uses actuators connected to both the wheels of the vehicle and a control unit to turn the wheels and control the angle to which they are turned. While the steer-by-wire system has been successful in reducing the weight of vehicles and, therefore, contributing to greater fuel efficiency, it has also raised concerns about steering accuracy.
Whereas conventional steering systems use a mechanical linkage to connect the steering wheel to the road wheels, the steer-by-wire system uses no such device. Much of the concern related to the use of steer-by-wire systems stems from the fact that the system uses no mechanical linkage. A major concern is that the electrical connection used by the steer-by-wire system will result in reduced steering accuracy and the driver of the vehicle will receive no warning of such accuracy reduction.
In light of the concerns discussed above, a monitoring and deactivating system for a steer-by-wire system of a vehicle is needed.